


Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Neglect, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jetstorm wonders what life would be like with the flying seeker. Warnings:Twincest, Depression, Neglect (FF Alone drabble on DeviantArt under the name DeepDeepBlues Summary may be different then on herel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

_He Feels, alone..._

 

There's no way he could tell his brother this problem...So he keeps it bottled up keeps his processor in check, doesn't talk about, Sometimes he wonders...What life will be like with Starscream?

  
There both his DNA they never cared about it that much, but what would life be like tho? With the flying seeker,

  
 _Horrible? Great?  Normal like the autobots?_

  
Sometimes he doesn't wanna talk to anybody..not even JetFire, he keeps everyone blocked out from his world. What do the organics call it? "Depressed?" Yes, sometimes that worries his brother,

  
He wonders if JetfireThinks about it to, he wonders if Jetfire Gets his "Depressed" days too, Jetfire know's not to mess with his brother when he's like this, but he has to cheer his brother up,

A light servo touches his back rubbing it up and down. Jetfire speaks "Are you is Okay Brother?" Jetfires Smooth soft servo keeps messaging his brothers back as JetStorm lets out a Quiet Moan.

  
"I'm fine Brother." Jetstorm says the hint of breaking down in his voice  
Jetfire knows but he knows nothing he says will Comfort His brother, it hurts him in his spark to see his Brother like this, but all he could do was ask him if he's alright and rub his back and stay close to his brother that is all he could think of doing.

  
He knows Jetstorm is bottling it all up, he knows, but he doesn't know how to help,  
So he just sits here by his brother Saying comforting things to him, and rubbing his back.  
  


_That is all he could think of doing_

_atleast..._

 


End file.
